


Games I and II

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-04-15
Updated: 2000-04-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 13:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11336181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Mulder and Scully are playing a game, and Mulder wants to bring in a third player. Contains m/f and m/m sex.





	Games I and II

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Games I: Show and Tell by Merri-Todd Webster

Games I: Show and Tell (M/Sc/P, NC-17)  
by Merri-Todd Webster  
(9 June 1999)

* * *

"So, Dana, you want to go further next time?"

"Further than this?" she rasped. Mulder reached over her, snagged the sport bottle of water on the bedstand, and held it to her lips. She sipped gratefully, rubbing her newly-freed wrists. The cuffs were well padded, but they still left marks because of her tendency to yank on them during orgasm. The harness and dildo Mulder had worn still lay on the bed between his legs and hers, and taking both the dildo and his cock at the same time had given her more orgasms than ever before. It was almost frightening, but then, that was why sex with Mulder was so good. In the time they had been lovers, he had peeled away the layers of her reserve and taken her deeper and deeper into her sexual needs and his own, profiling her as ruthlessly as if she were a serial killer and then giving her what she craved with an equally ruthless thoroughness.

"What did you have in mind?" she asked cautiously, in a more normal tone.

Mulder smiled, a sweet, tender smile that did nothing to reassure his partner. "Adding a third player to the game."

Dana gaped for a second. "You mean, a threeway?"

He nodded, still smiling. "With whom?"

The smile spread to a grin. "That would be my surprise. My treat. You wouldn't know ahead of time."

She shook her head. "You have to give me a clue."

Mulder sighed. "After all we've been through, you still don't trust me, Dana." He rolled his eyes. "He's an agent at the Bureau. There are any number of agents who would get down on their knees and lick your Emma-Peel's-day-off black pumps for the privilege of having sex with you. I promise you'll like this one."

"Not Skinner." She couldn't handle that, not yet, anyway.

Mulder shook his head firmly. "Not Skinner. And not anybody else dangerous, either." He leaned over and kissed the curve of her breast. "Have I ever lied to you, Dana?"

Her face softened, and she stroked his hair. "No, and I know you wouldn't. Give me a day or two to think about it, okay? And then we'll talk later."

"Okay, Dana."

*********

Dana was literally quaking in her high-heeled shoes as Mulder guided her into the room. Red high heels with ankle straps, glossy as freshly spilled blood, shoes she wore only for their games. Black stockings on her legs, held up by a simple black garter belt. A snug black silk blindfold covering her eyes. Nothing else. She was walking naked, blindfolded, ignorant into the presence of another man--and not necessarily a man, either, why hadn't she thought of that before? Another agent of the Federal Bureau of Investigation. Another rulebreaker, troublemaker, like the two of them.

She had been blindfolded before, but this was different. To be seen without being able to see; to be on display without being able to view and to measure in return; she had never felt so vulnerable. It brought up all the fears associated with those unremembered three months, the nights she lay awake wondering what had happened, who had seen her, who had touched her. The monsters rose up in her path as she walked delicately into the unknown bedroom, into the presence of a stranger, and Mulder led her right past them, as he always had. With each "game" they played, each sexual scenario they enacted, he led her further into her truth.

She heard a sharp intake of breath that stopped short of a gasp. No way to recognize that voice, no way to know who it was. Mulder was behind her, hands lightly on her shoulders to steer her. She was close to gasping herself, fiercely excited and with so little stimulation. Taking off her jeans and sweater, her everyday bra and panties. Putting on the belt, the stockings, the shoes. Reddening her mouth with the shocking red lipstick Mulder loved. The touch of his fingers putting on the blindfold, guiding her into this room. And the working of her imagination. She was already ocean-wet.

Mulder's hands left her shoulders. Glided down her arms to her hands and lifted them, gently, over her head, in a slow sweep. She felt her breasts lifting, nipples tightening, Mulder's breath on her arms. It came quick and hot as her own. She could not quite feel his erection against her back.

"Keep your hands there," Mulder whispered. She complied, swallowing a moan as the familiar cuffs were wrapped around her wrists and then hooked to something over her head. When Mulder let go, she relaxed cautiously and found there was no strain on her elbows or shoulders, no need to stand on tiptoe. She simply could not lower her arms.

Dana heard footsteps, two sets of footsteps. Mulder walking away, she thought, and the other man approaching. It might not be a man, she reminded herself. If it were a woman, another agent, who might it be? The stranger was circling around her, moving softly, looking and not speaking. Looking at her naked body, seeing without being seen. Mulder said smugly, "She's beautiful, isn't she?"

"Mm-hmh."

Still no way to tell from the voice. Mulder, the bastard, must have told their guest not to speak as long as she was blindfolded. Keep Dana guessing, keep her on her toes.

A very slight touch against her toes, and the stranger had to be right in front of her. She could feel body heat, smell a hint of something masculine, an echo of male sweat and desire overlaid with a spicy verbena cologne. Mulder wore no scent. God, her nipples and clitoris were spikes of need. The blindfold made her head swim, made it permissible to do anything.

Then, a kiss. A surprisingly tentative touch on her mouth. Firm lips, dry and not lipsticked, the masculine smell closer and more intense. She was almost certain this was a man. Not Frohike, she thought. Please God, not even Byers. Mulder said it was another Bureau agent.

The mouth drew back. Dana drew a deep breath and heard two echoes of the same. Then another kiss. More confident, much longer. Sweet, wooing not demanding, a sweet tongue seeking entry and finding hers. An intimate kiss that made her arch her back, thrust out her breasts, longing to rub her aroused places on the other body that was tantalizingly near yet too far away.

Hands on her shoulders, long, slim, possessive. Mulder's hands. "Well done," he said sardonically. "You wanna see what Dana can do?"

"Yes."

A man's voice, a little higher than Mulder's, youthful-sounding, but still, she couldn't guess its owner's identity from that formal, neutral word. Mulder kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her, cupping her breasts and squeezing them. Dana bit her lip, and Mulder kissed her cheek. "Don't hold back, Dana," he purred, "we want to hear how good it feels."

We. Her breasts were swollen to bursting, ripe fruit covered with a thin, sensitive skin. She gasped at the first measured pressure on her nipples. Mulder's fingers.... He was a virtuoso with those fingers, playing her body like a concert pianist at his instrument, seeking to bring forth from her the full range of sounds of which she was capable. He rolled her nipples delicately between those long, skillful fingers, and Dana was soon moaning helplessly, ashamed of performing thus in front of a stranger but aroused still more by the thought that it wasn't just Mulder who was hearing her.

Mulder kept on and on, playing with her nipples, kissing her neck, whispering encouragement, until her whole awareness was centered in the burning ruby of arousal that was her clit. One touch, that was all it would take, one touch and she would scream her pleasure, but his hands traveled no further, and still he kept talking: "Does this feel good, Dana? You like it when I play with your titties, don't you? You know, your hips are going around in these little circles. Would you like me to touch you somewhere else? What do you want, Dana, tell me...."

It went on and on till Dana was certain she could bear it no more. It went on and on past the point where she could bear it without pleading. "Please, Mulder, please, make me come, make me come, oh, please, please...." Mulder whispering, "That's right, that's right, ask me, I'll give it to you, oh yes...." And then it came--the touch that sent her into oblivion. Mulder's fingers still pinching her nipples, his arms holding her tight, and the stranger's hand pushing gently between her thighs and rubbing the slick hard heat of her clit.

The fire went through her in waves of red light and heat, wiping out everything else. No awareness of the screams that tore her throat and would leave her hoarse for days. No awareness of the two pairs of arms that held her as she quaked and thrashed, then undid the cuffs and carried her away.

*********

When Dana came to herself, she was snuggled against Mulder. She knew his smell, knew the contours of his torso. The blindfold was still on, but the cuffs were gone. As soon as she turned her head, the spout of a bottle touched her lips. Mulder always had water to soothe her throat during their games, to compensate for all the screaming. She was a noisy lover, and he liked that.

"Are you all right, Dana?" Mulder's voice was tender, not mocking. She smiled.

"I'm fine."

"Are you ready to go on?" Teasing a little, now. She nodded.

"Oh, yes."

"Let me move you...."

Mulder arranged her so that she was lying between his legs, supported by his chest. She knew the contours of his body, the weight of his arms, the smell of his sweat. He was still fully clothed, but she could feel his erection through the worn-soft denim of his jeans. His arms came around her again, possessive, ready to show and tell. He coaxed her thighs apart until her feet were on the outside of his thighs and her pelvis canted upward, displaying her cunt without any obstruction.

"Dana has a beautiful pussy," Mulder said conversationally. He petted her breasts and arms. "Would you like a closer look?"

"Yeah...."

Their guest's voice was deeper now, husky with arousal. Was he, too, fully clothed? Or was he naked? Would she ever be allowed to see him?

"Lie down between her legs," Mulder ordered. Dana felt the heaving of the mattress as a third person joined them and settled in the vee of her and Mulder's overlapping legs. Mulder reached down between her thighs and carefully spread her slippery folds with his fingers, showing the stranger her cunt. Dana knew what he would see--Mulder had taught her the joys of sex before the mirror--the gold-red of her hair, the little mole in the crease, the deep flush of the involuted layers, the glistening whitish wetness that turned the valley of her sex into a lake.

"You're so beautiful," the stranger said. He sounded almost reverent, and very, very familiar.

"Dana likes to have her pussy admired." Mulder kissed her ear and nipped it. "And she likes to have her pussy licked, too. You come a lot when I lick your pussy, don't you, Dana?"

"Yes," she said huskily.

"Dana's *very* orgasmic," Mulder said confidentially. "Would you like to make her come? Go ahead, taste her pussy."

Oh dear God. Mulder's arms and hands held her firmly, brooked no attempt at denial. The other man squirmed closer, breathed on her taut thighs, tenderly kissed the tuft of fur at the top of the cleft. "Dana...," he whispered, and touched his tongue to her clit.

"God!"

She'd come so close, just from that touch. If it had been Mulder, she'd have exploded, but her new lover was shyer, seemed less experienced. He ran his tongue not roughly enough up the cleft of her pussy, swirled around her clit, detoured to kiss the tops of her thighs above the stockings. Dana squirmed in Mulder's grasp, his hands wrapped around her upper thighs holding them open. The other man delved randomly, exploringly into her wet folds, flicking, stroking, making small throaty noises of approval. She reached for his head, and Mulder let her. Found thick hair, coarser than Mulder's but still soft, dense and clean. He stopped licking her for a moment, then moved in closer and went at her again, lapping at her in broad, flat strokes of his tongue. Dana heard her moans escalate, tight murmurs from Mulder, the other man was almost growling against her pussy.

"Move for him, Dana." Encouragement, request, command. She raised her hips. "That's it. Fuck his face. Get his whole face wet with your pussy juice."

Arching back, leaning on Mulder's supporting arms, Dana thrust rhythmically against the hot mouth that was now pleasuring her with great enthusiasm if not consummate skill. Mulder's fingers dug into her thighs, opened her wider, her other lover stabbed his tongue into her hole and then flicked it wildly, rapidly, over her pulsating clit. Dana felt her throat torn open again by a scream too large for her body, a sound that came through her, not from her, felt herself gushing as she climaxed, surrendering herself to a lover she still had not seen.

A few moments' rest, and another drink of water. Tender hands smoothing back the sweaty hair from her forehead. She smiled drowsily, lying against Mulder with the other man's head on her stomach, ready to stay right there forever.

She murmured with disappointment when they moved, then smiled more broadly. From the sound of it, at least one of them was taking his clothes off. She hoped it was Mulder. As if he had read her mind, he said, "I want you to kneel beside the bed now, Dana."

He helped her into the position he wanted and then sat in front of her. Her hands were on his knees, and she welcomed the touch that guided her mouth to his cock. She knew very well that he wanted her to suck him off, and she wanted nothing more herself, at the moment. Mulder was an inventive man when it came to sex, and he had an exquisite, delicious cock. She enclosed the head slowly with her lips, mindful of the other man still watching. Thank God for this no-smear lipstick; it made the whole experience that much more fun.

It was Mulder's turn to make some impressively heart-felt noises. Dana sucked on the head softly for a minute or two, then backed off and swirled her tongue around it as if it were an oversized lollipop. Backed off further and bent to lick her way almost randomly from base to tip, reveling in the scent of his arousal, the tickle of the hair on mound and thigh. When she felt his hands thread into her hair, she settled in for some serious sucking, gradually working her way down the shaft until she was deep-throating Mulder with sincere commitment, cheeks tight, eyes closed behind the blindfold. After months of practice, she could take his full length, make it feel like her mouth was her pussy. She knew just when he was going to come, when the saltiness of his skin would be joined by the sour sweetness of his semen. She swallowed it all.

Dana crawled up onto the bed and sat beside Mulder, her hand on his chest to orient herself. She felt his heart rate and breathing gradually return to normal, heard him sigh. What next? she wondered, but said nothing, waiting.

Finally Mulder sat up. He kissed her, a long one to savor the taste of himself, and then smiled against her cheek. "Are you ready to get fucked now, Dana?"

Pure spike of arousal between her legs. She licked her lips. "Yes."

Two pairs of hands guided her into a kneeling position in the middle of the bed. She felt the mattress shifting again and guessed it was Mulder moving away, the other man kneeling behind her. She waited with head bowed, heart and clit throbbing in the same tempo as she listened to the small sounds of a condom being unwrapped and smoothed on. She could barely breathe. This was so exciting--frightening, arousing, spectacular. I trust Mulder, she told herself. I trust him not to let anybody hurt me--

The first thrust was shocking but not painful. The stranger went into her all the way, with a slick sucking sound that made her belly quake. His cock was shorter than Mulder's, but thicker, his thighs hairier against hers. Short, square fingers wrapped around her hips, and he began moving smoothly in and out, not hard, making it last.

"Is it good, Dana? Is it good?"

Mulder, watching her. Always watching. It was what he liked best, she thought. "So--good--" Their first few sessions together had consisted of nothing but watching porn videos, working up to masturbating in front of one another. Mulder's face was so exquisite when he came, but even more beautiful as he watched her orgasm....

"Make it last," Mulder ordered. "Make it last."

It lasted. Mulder tended to come quickly once he was inside her. He put off giving her his cock as long as possible, fucking her with fingers, tongue, toys instead. Not this man, wonderful man, whoever he was. He had stamina. He crescendoed very gradually from long, slow, smooth strokes to short, fast, hard thrusts, moaning almost inaudibly the whole time, and then he was pounding her good and kept on pounding. Dana's whole body was shaking, not just with the force of impact, her cunt was gushing rivers around his cock, and she came twice even before his hands left her hips and started playing with her nipples and clit. Her mouth opened as though to let out the cock that pierced her, she cried out, she was loud and aggressive and banging her hips against the powerful hips that fucked her.

She shrieked as her clit was squeezed, hard, between thumb and forefinger. Shuddering, she felt her lover's rhythm break, heard a sound from him that a man might make if punched in the stomach, and held herself still, on the outside, squeezing his cock as he came.

It felt like Mulder helped the other man to get off of her. It was definitely Mulder who turned her over, cradled her close, and gave her water. "Drink?"

"Yeah." Sloshing of the bottle as the other man drank.

"Are you ready to take off the blindfold now, Dana?"

Her heart thumped wildly, and she shivered. "Yes."

Mulder turned her around, squeezed her shoulders lightly, and loosened the blindfold. As always, he left it to her to untie it the rest of the way and take it down from her face, gradually, so her eyes had time to adjust.

At first she didn't recognize him out of context. Then she gasped. "Agent Pendrell!"

He smiled shyly. "Call me Danny."

The young agent lay across the foot of the bed, still panting and smiling. He was not wearing the crisp white shirt, subdued tie, and immaculate labcoat with which she was familiar. He was naked, flushed with sex as she was herself. The usually sleepy blue eyes were sparkling with excitement, glittering with blue flame, the thick red hair was tousled where she had run her hands through it.

Mulder was smirking with enjoyment. "I knew the two of you would be gorgeous together."

Pendrell--Danny--*was* gorgeous, in a totally different way than Mulder. He was short and stocky, a build suggestive of the college wrestling team. His skin was even paler where it was usually covered by his clothing, as pale as hers and dotted with clusters of cinnamon freckles on shoulders, hips, knees. He was hairier than Mulder, long smooth hairs that ranged from a dark red at his crotch to a pale gold on his forearms and lower legs. If Mulder was a thoroughbred stallion, all legs and length and graceful speed, Pendrell was a prize bull, with a cock to match. It wasn't long, as she had noticed, but it was impressively thick, and he knew how to use it.

"Thanks, Mulder." Danny stretched, sighed, and sat up. He looked woozy, like a college freshman who's had a few too many. "Is it my turn now?"

"Yes," Mulder purred, and he leaned over and kissed Pendrell.

Dana's mouth fell open with shock, and with renewed desire. She knew Mulder was bi, he had told her right from the start, when they laid the ground rules for their little games. But she would never have guessed... she knew nothing about Pendrell... she had no *idea* that watching two men kiss would make her squirm to be fucked again.

Mulder was a good kisser, and Danny seemed to be appreciating his talents. One hand came up and curled lazily around the back of Mulder's neck, ruffling the short, fine hairs there. Dana often did the same thing as she and Mulder kissed. Mulder's hand made circles on Danny's broad, hairy chest, coming closer and closer to the tight pink nipples without ever quite touching them. By the time Mulder sat up and turned to smile at her, Dana was fairly sure that Danny was on his way to a second erection.

"Having fun, Dana?"

They were both grinning at her. She realized one hand had strayed between her thighs. She smiled back, raising her dampened fingers to her mouth. "Oh, yes. I think I'm beginning to understand why you like to watch, Mulder."

Danny sat up and crawled toward her, kissed her mouth and her fingers. "Would you like to see us get it on, Dana? Would you like to see me get fucked?"

"Ooohhhh...."

The internal twinges weren't quite enough to be called an orgasm, but they were sweet, very sweet. The two men took her sigh as a "yes". Mulder stood up and stripped efficiently, baring his lean, angular body to Dana's gaze and Danny's. The younger man rolled over onto his stomach to watch Mulder undress, leaning on his elbows, his round white ass bunched beautifully with the curve of his spine.

Mulder was erect again, carrying his long cock proudly, self-consciously before him. Dana got up, moving to a nearby armchair still faintly warm from Mulder's body, and he stretched out on the bed, arms behind his head, one leg bent, displaying himself for his two lovers. Dana understood for the first time that while Mulder liked to watch, he also liked to *be* watched. He had been waiting for just this opportunity to show himself to her.

Danny settled himself on top of Mulder, a knee between Mulder's thigh's, Mulder's thigh between his own, his arms around the other man's shoulders, and they resumed kissing. Breathless, noisy kissing that made their lips shine with saliva, flushed their faces with desire, made their hips urge towards one another. Kissing that made Dana squirm in the armchair, her rapt gaze focused on the locked mouths, shifting now and again to where Mulder's long slim hands ran up and down Pendrell's sturdy back and teased at his buttocks. Were they really going to fuck in front of her? She devoutly hoped so.

Mulder abruptly flipped Danny over and began applying his mouth to various parts of the younger man's body. The strong, solid throat. The broad shoulders and the points of the collarbone. The pinkish-brown nipples surrounded by coils of red-gold hair. The line of hair that ran down Danny's belly from his chest, to his groin.

Danny moaned out loud, and so did Dana, as Mulder went down on his cock. Oh dear God, that mouth. That wonderfully full, supple mouth, stretched around the hard thickness, the fine skin, of another man's cock. So beautiful. She was so aroused that she wondered if she'd ever be satisfied. What would it take to release all the energy building up inside her, generated by the sight of Danny thrusting slowly into Mulder's mouth? How many orgasms would bring her down off this incredible high?

Daring, Dana rose and walked around the foot of the bed to where Mulder's bag lay on the floor. A soft black leather briefcase in which he carried all the toys for their games: Lube, condoms, restraints, dildos, vibrators, blindfolds, butt plugs, everything. She bent over to pick something out and felt hands on the backs of her thighs.

"You need some attention, Dana?" Mulder's voice was even huskier than usual, his eyelids heavy and his eyes green with pleasure.

She touched his cheek and showed him the penis-shaped vibrator. "Don't worry about me, boys. You two take care of each other, and I'll take care of myself."

"Fair enough," Danny said, and tugged Mulder up for a kiss. "Now, Mulder. I'm ready."

When Dana settled in the chair again, Danny had turned over onto his stomach, head pillowed on his arms. His face was turned toward her, his eyes closed, his mouth slack. Mulder was stroking the younger man as if petting a cat. Dana added the soft purr of the vibrator to the sounds in the room.

A quick stroke of the head over her slick clit caused a brief, sweet climax, dulling the edge of her hunger just a little. She draped one leg over the arm of the chair and slipped the vibrator inside her pussy as Mulder's hand felt gently between the cheeks of Danny's ass.

Mulder laughed out loud. "I'll be damned!"

A smug grin spread over Danny's face. "You can take it out, Mulder."

Dana recognized the careful, searching motions with which Mulder probed. She was not surprised when he gently tugged and pulled out a sizable butt plug.

Danny wiggled his ass, coming up on his knees a little. "I'm ready, Mulder. You can do me. Do me now."

Mulder chuckled in a tone that Dana recognized as threatening. "Oh, I don't think so, Danny. I think a tease deserves to be teased."

Lube appeared in Mulder's left hand, and he squirted it generously on the fingers of his right hand. Two of those fingers delved knowingly into Danny's ass, curving in and heading right for the good spot.

Dana slid the vibrator in and out, in and out, now and then bumping against her clit, as Mulder stroked Danny's prostate with his fingers. From the look of concentration on Mulder's face, and the yowls of pleasure coming from Danny, she deduced that was what Mulder was doing. He went from two fingers to three pretty quickly, and when he tried for four, she wondered if he was going to fist the other man. Her insides shuddered happily at the thought. Instead, he switched to a massive dildo at that point, a vibrating dildo that he wielded with the flair of a maestro's baton.

Danny squirmed, gasped, moaned, howled, yowled, and finally begged. Dana thought of the many times Mulder had reduced her to the same sort of writhing, flopping, incoherent mass, and felt both pity and envy. Some day, she would make Mulder lose control, make him jump around like a fish on a hook, as he did to her. Some day. And maybe Danny had given her the key.

Now it was Danny's turn to be on his hands and knees, head down, waiting to be fucked. Mulder's hands were shaking as he slicked on the condom and applied extra lube. Dana knew he wouldn't last much longer. Mulder tossed his head, throwing back sweaty hair, and slid home very slowly, gripping the younger man's hip and shoulder to keep him from shoving back and taking it all.

"That's it, Danny." Oh, yes, Mulder was a talker. "Take it all. Take my cock up your ass. You like that? I thought you would. Pretty little lab-boy." Danny's face was stretched out like a thespian mask. Was it comedy, or tragedy? "Oh, yeah, you feel so good. So tight, even though you got yourself ready. And Dana's so hot, she's fucking herself, watching me fuck you...."

Danny's head turned, blazing blue eyes focused on Dana. On her hand, guiding the buzzing vibe in and out of her cunt. With a flick of her fingers, Dana turned it up to maximum. A few quick hard thrusts made her come loudly, wetly. Pendrell groaned and bucked hard against Mulder's thighs.

"Oh, yeah... oh, yeah..." Mulder was chanting now, head thrown back. Only a few moments more. With the vibrator embedded in her cunt, Dana dove forward, kneeling beside the bed, and grasped Danny's hot, slick cock in her hand, squeezed it--

Even later, she could not sort the moment out--it was too chaotic. Cries, hers and theirs, sticky wetness over her hand, pulsing, throbbing, the whole bed shaking, unbearable heat. And then quietness, taking desperate breaths, lying on the bed with Mulder with Daniel Pendrell between them.

"So. Danny." Mulder's voice was quiet. "Would you like to be part of our... games?"

***

end

 

* * *

 

Archive: Yes to CKoS and DitB, others please ask.   
Title: Games #2: Rules and Regulations  
Author: Merri-Todd Webster  
Series/Fandom: The X-Files  
Pairing: Mulder/Scully/Pendrell  
Rating: NC-17  
Feedback email:   
URL, if applicable: http://www.geocities.com/SoHo/Cafe/8298/  
Warnings & Spoilers: No spoilers. Warning--there is a woman present in this story and thus some m/f interaction, but m/m sex is present as well.  
Comments: Yes! believe it or not! a sequel to "Games #1: Show & Tell", which I posted so long ago I can't even remember when. That story, if you're not familiar with it, can be found at http://lonchura.tripod.com/stories/ShowTell.txt. No promises as to when or whether there will be a "Games #3". Happy Easter/Passover/whatever, folks.

* * *

Games #2: Rules and Regulations  
by Merri-Todd Webster  
(22 April 2000)

"Games have rules," Mulder said. He sipped his India Pale Ale. "Arbitrary rules and regulations agreed upon beforehand by the players. That's what makes them games. Right?"

Scully sipped her Chardonnay. Pendrell's fingers tightened around the chunky glass of black-and-tan in front of him. "Right. So you're going to tell me the rules?"

The other two agents nodded, and Scully answered. "The rules make it possible for us to function appropriately at work and still get what we need in our private lives." The huskiness of her voice reminded Danny Pendrell of how she had sounded as she came, the noises she had made while he was inside her, fucking her. He gulped at his black-and-tan and wiped foam off his mouth, feeling like a total rube. "Okay, then. Shoot."

Mulder gave him a sardonic half-grin. "No, no shooting. But you can come armed, if you like." He put down his empty bottle and held up one finger. "First of all. The game is never played in anyone's home. Only on neutral territory. We've never met at Scully's or my place, and we won't meet at yours. Always at a hotel."

"Isn't that expensive?" Danny dug into the potato skins the waiter had finally brought.

Mulder shrugged dismissively. "Don't worry about it. 

I've got it covered." Danny remembered that rumor painted Mulder as privately wealthy, someone who could be freaky on the job because he did it for fun, not to actually make a living. "Besides, we don't do this every night, or even every week.

"Second," he went on, grabbing a potato skin for himself, "no hint of the game at the office. No first names, no flirting, no suspicious touching. Scully and I don't play when we're traveling on a case. Work comes first."

"Not a problem," Danny assured him. Scully took the smallest potato skin from the plate and bit into it, her eyes on Mulder.

"Third, it's always a game. There's always a scenario. We don't just get together and have sex. Someone plans a scene to be acted out." Mulder glanced down at his partner. "So far Scully has just let me do the planning, but we're both agreeable to acting out something that you plan."

Danny frowned, a little puzzled. "So what exactly do you mean by a scenario?"

"Well, for example," Scully said, leaning forward onto

the scratched oak table, "Mulder came up with the idea

of introducing you into the game. He got my consent, and then he set the whole thing up. I didn't know ahead of time who would be joining us, only that on this occasion, someone else would be present, and I would have sex with that person. A scenario can be any experience you want to have, any fantasy you want to act out, as long as it includes all three of us in some way."

Danny gulped some more of his drink and signaled the waiter for a refill. It sounded like a pretty strange

set-up, but then, this was a pretty strange pair he was dealing with. They were talking about complicated

sexual games with three players as calmly as they talked about aliens or exsanguinations or mysterious fungal apparitions in the lab. It was a strange set-up but, he thought, a good one. Sex with two extremely attractive, intelligent people, mutual respect all round, and nothing to distract from the job. No entanglements. That was what he'd been wanting, ever since he broke up with Cynthia. It was just what he needed.

"Four," Mulder went on, going for another potato skin,

"now that there are three of us, the three of us will always get together. If one of us wants to set up a scenario, the other two always have the right to decline. Either to say, 'I don't want to do that,' or just, 'I can't make it that night'. But nobody makes a date with another person without informing the third party. I don't have sex with Scully without telling you, or with you without telling her. And so on."

Now that struck Danny as being really odd. Why would they bring him into this little partnership, anyway--why would they always want a third person? Everybody knew Mulder and Scully were tight, closer than most partners in a weird, chilly way that put other people off of trying to get to know one of them separately from the other. Maybe it was just their refusal to be separated in any way that led to this stipulation. "If one of us declines, just because they have a cold or something, would the other two go ahead and have sex?"

Mulder and Scully traded telepathic glances. "Yes, that would be an option," Scully replied. "As long as the third person had been invited from the beginning, and knew what was going on."

Mulder leaned forward and gave Danny a challenging glance. "So, Danny... do you think you can play by those rules?"

Danny straightened up, pasting on his most confident smile. "Yes. Yes, I do."

Mulder smiled--an astonishingly broad smile that showed large, even teeth, completely transforming the cast of his face. He stretched out his hand and Danny shook it, then Scully's hand. "Then it's a deal. Shall we go upstairs?"

They settled their bill and then left the dark basement bar, climbing carpeted stairs with oak bannisters to a small room on the third floor. They were in a small

hotel in Annapolis, in a very old building--a night in

this hotel, and dinner later, were bound to cost big. 

But Mulder was footing the bill, and Danny willed himself not to care. Anything for the chance to have contact with people, to have sex with two of the most attractive people he had ever met.

The door to the room actually had a metal key, not a card. Danny's hands were shaking, which was why he noticed how smoothly Mulder moved, putting the key in the lock. Mulder had planned a scenario for tonight, just like before. Mulder had decided ahead of time how things would proceed if Pendrell agreed to the arrangement, and, no doubt, how he and Scully would proceed if Pendrell declined. Of course, Mulder had planned things before, the first time he'd joined them, but Danny hadn't realized it then. He had seen it as a chance to have some pleasantly kinky sex, to enjoy the beauteous Dana Scully in the presence of her partner. He hadn't counted on enjoying the beauteous Fox Mulder, too, nor on there being a script behind the evening's pleasures. So he was more nervous now than he had been the first time--if that was possible. Sweat was trickling down his chest underneath his shirt as he followed Mulder into the dimly lit room.

"So what's the plan for tonight?" he blurted out, instantly regretting it. Surely it blew the mood to talk about the scenario ahead of time. But then wouldn't you have to talk it over beforehand, to get everyone's consent?

Mulder and Scully did not appear upset, however. They exchanged veiled smiles and then both approached Danny at once. Scully came up and took hold of the collar of his pink polo shirt with both hands.

"Our plan for tonight," she purred, "is to gang up on *you*."

She pulled him down with surprising strength and kissed him hotly, tasting of Chardonnay and of a slick astringency. As her tongue plundered his mouth, her arms twined around his neck, heavier arms wound around his chest from behind, and a mouth even softer and fuller than Scully's browsed on the back of his neck.

Oh, God.... They were really serious about this. Did "ganging up" mean what he hoped it meant...? Best just to let thoughts go, let them do whatever they wanted. It was bound to feel good.

Two pairs of hands were efficiently stripping off his clothes, never overlapping, never interfering with one another. He moaned aloud as Dana lapped at his nipples while Mulder tugged down his briefs. The two of them turned him round and round until Danny didn't know up from down, before from behind; he simply fell on the bed when Mulder pushed him and was grateful the bed was there.

Abruptly he realized he was stark naked, with two fully clothed people looking down at him, amused little smiles on their faces. For a sick moment he was sure they had brought him to this point only to make fun of him, to laugh at his half-erect dick and then send him out pantsless into the night. Then Mulder turned away, touching Scully lightly on the shoulder as he did so, and retrieved a black leather case which he placed on the wide bed between Pendrell's feet. Scully, in the meantime, began to take off her clothes in a matter-of-fact way, watching Pendrell as she did so.

Danny jumped, or thrust, or both, when Mulder's hand unexpectedly wrapped around his cock. The other man stroked him firmly, slowly, bringing him to full erection, then squeezed the head and let go. "Touch yourself, Danny," Mulder commanded, and began opening up the briefcase.

It was a command, no question. Danny found himself staring into Dana Scully's alert, inquisitive gaze as he slowly jerked off, keeping himself erect, getting more and more turned on as she watched him masturbate while revealing more of her body. Her eyes roamed over him, intent, silently appreciative, occasionally flickering to Mulder just for a second, perhaps to check what he was doing. When she was fully naked, she came around to the side of the bed, propped one foot up beside Danny's lax hand, and began to rub her clit. The scent of her arousal spread through the air like the scent of hyacinths.

Danny could hear himself panting. He'd never guessed he could be so turned on from watching and being watched, not even though he'd had sex with these two before. He wasn't touching Dana and she wasn't touching him, but they were both getting turned on. He hoped like hell he could keep from coming too soon.

"Dana."

They both looked at Mulder. He was holding out a dildo already placed in a harness and covered with a condom.

"I want you to fuck Danny in the ass. Danny's cock is all mine tonight."

Dana nodded, took the harness, and began to strap it on. Danny felt his face heating up, the flush spreading down his chest, as Mulder stripped, grinning down at him crookedly.

Mulder was beautiful, just the sort of male beauty Danny liked--tall, lean, long-limbed. He liked men taller than he was, but not necessarily heavier, stockier. Mulder had a swimmer's body or a runner's--Danny knew he did both--with a light dusting of hair and a good-looking cock, long, not too thin or too thick, pointed at the tip. His skin had a faintly olive tone even in the palest, most sheltered places.

As soon as Mulder was naked, they both pounced. Danny grunted as he was rolled briskly onto his side with Mulder before him and Dana behind. The tip of the silicon dildo nudged his thigh, then Mulder's longer, hotter erection brushed his groin. He looked into agate-green eyes that merged into one big green planet as Mulder moved in and kissed him.

Danny moaned into the other man's mouth. Mulder kissed like a shark, aggressive, hungry, more than a little toothy. It was good. Dana's fingers were tracing swirly patterns up and down his back, from his shoulders to his thighs, her nails grazing his buttocks. All the hair on his body stood up. Danny's moans got louder when Mulder's lips left his and fastened on his neck. Dana's fingers were wet now, leaving his body and coming back to paint moist streaks that smelled of her pussy. He started to writhe, and four hands grasped him authoritatively.

"Hold still." That was all Mulder said before sliding lower, his face to Danny's chest. He proceeded to work mercilessly on Danny's nipples, first with his lips and tongue, then with his fingers, then with his teeth. Every so often he rubbed his cock against Danny's legs, but he appeared to be in no hurry. Pendrell started to wonder if he might come just from Mulder playing with his tits.

His mind was drifting, blissed out, quivering between pain and pleasure, when Mulder and Scully did another of those telepathic things. A wet fingertip brushed across his anus at the precise moment that a wet mouth closed around the head of his cock. Danny hung suspended in joyous torture as the mouth worked its way down, the finger worked its way in, at precisely the same speed. Scully's seeking finger grazed his prostate as Mulder's lips brushed his pubic hair.

"Don't come," said a soft warning voice behind him. The finger withdrew and Mulder let him go, making him stifle a whimper of loss--until Mulder snapped a leather cockring carefully around his balls.

"Don't come," Mulder repeated. He slipped off the bed and stood up, his back to Danny. Sweating, cold sweat crossing his burning skin, Danny watched Mulder bend forward and reach into the cleft of his buttocks. He was taking out a butt plug--a big butt plug. And in eerie synchrony, Dana Scully was pressing up against him, sliding the lubed dildo into his ass.

He stared at Mulder, at the soft open pucker between two hemispheres of muscle. Mulder turned around, hand on his cock, and offered it to Danny's mouth. Danny sucked on it willingly, needing something to hang on to. He felt he was going to fly away, drift upward on the wind, like a tuft of dandelion silk. The tang of Mulder's skin grounded him, braced him against the burning pressure inside him as the dildo slid deeper.

Then Mulder pulled away and moved to the briefcase again. Quickly, efficiently, he smoothed a condom onto Danny's cock and smeared it with lube. Dana's arms wrapped tightly around Danny and a slick hand held his cock as Mulder lay down again beside him and backed onto him.

"Oh, Jesus. Oh, Jesus." It was a moment before Danny realized that was his voice whimpering aloud, taking the name of the Lord in vain. The leather strap held him so tightly, held off his orgasm, and the position he was in forced him to hold still while Mulder slid up and down on his cock, grunting with each stroke, and Dana ground herself against his back, the head of the dildo wedged against his prostate. They were both moving at their own pace, finding their own pleasure, heedless of him, and the thought flashed through Danny's mind that they were using him. As surely as Mulder was using his cock to fuck himself, as if it were another dildo, these two were using his body, his mind, to work out some weird thing going on between them.

Mulder was speeding up, jerking himself off now, his voice rising higher with the strain. Please, Danny thought, please, he imagined himself tied to the bed with the dildo stuck in his ass, the leather strap bound around his balls, unable to move, unable to come, let me come, please let me come. Then a fierce ripple through Mulder's thighs and back, all the way up to the man's shoulders, let Danny know the other man was coming, and a small, deft hand slid between their grinding, sweaty bodies and stripped away the leather that kept Danny from coming.

It was the most intense orgasm of his life, literally blinding him. Everthing went white, sounds turned into the dull roar that exists between stations on the radio, nothing registered to his senses except the searing tactile pleasure of his release. Mulder's inner muscles were still fluttering with his own climax as Danny let go inside him, and Danny could feel it, feel the other man go still as Danny lost control. There was a moment, afterwards, when he must have been unconscious; then, the stupid thought, It's better than sex.

They lay there for a long time, still connected. At last Dana sighed and eased herself away. Mulder moved away and got up surprisingly easily. Danny reached with strengthless hands for the condom and managed to peel it off and tie it up. He was still sitting on the edge of the bed, naked and trembling, when Mulder and Scully, washed and dressed, left the hotel room. Scully touched his hair lightly and said, "Good night, Danny." Mulder walked out without a word.

He sat there after the door closed. I don't care, he thought. I don't care.

***

end


End file.
